Talk:Shepherd
Is this a notable character, or just a random NPC? Darkman 4 19:49, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Its a notable character. He trains you and goes out to battles with you. ---NooBiBoy Overlook Is it possible he is the person with the callsign Overlook? In Shock and Awe, Overlook is the callsign of the commander of the US forces in the Middle East. Since Shepherd is revealed to have been that commander, is it possible he is Overlook? MasterChief117 18:16, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :The callsign is Overlord, and no, it's not. I forget what mission, I know it's an American one though, after Russia invades. Overlord speaks, and immediately after, Shepherd speaks. They have slightly different voices, Shepherd's being deeper. Good guess though, I thought that too. - Anonymous, Nov. 18, 2009. Might be a retcon, since the voice actors are different, and Shepherd was in command of the US forces at that time. - MasterChief117 November 19, 2009 19:26 (UTC) Issue about General and Glenn Morshower What proof is that Shepard is a general and he is voiced by Glenn Morshower? If this is unproven information, then someone may have to get rid of it. Shockeye7665sc 10:15, October 31, 2009 (UTC)Shockeye7665Shockeye7665sc 10:15, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Where was the alleged spoiler on the page for shepard mentioned? It sounds like utter bull to me. There are know links to prove it is genuine. SOURCE OR IT DIDN'T HAPPEN. OmgHAX! 18:37, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Just did a quick fact check, this contradicts info that Soap and Roach are the last surviving members of tf 141 as well as 2 other characters. I'm deleting all this bull. OmgHAX! 19:18, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Its proven in the opening vid for the Easy Day Was Yesterday. Shepherd is a high ranking officer, not sure on the voice though.PhantBat 19:29, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Most likely Lance Henriksen, who also voiced Admiral Hackett in Mass Effect, a game available on Xbox 360. User: bella4chrissy http://www.youtube.com/user/dwrizzles#p/u/15/yPOlfuiebTM EXTREME LEAKED SPOILERS Woops. This link kinda shows that he was right aobut most of the spoiler. Look at your own risk. Glenn Morshower voices the NORAD commander, Shepherd's voice is unknown. I was apparently wrong after having viewed GameAnyone's end credits video. Lance Henriksen voiced Shepherd, not Morshower.Dibol 12:19, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Spoilery quote. I don't have an account, but isn't there a page quote that could be used for Shepherd that doesn't instantly spoil for anyone who so much as looks at the page? And is it "Sheperd" or "Shepard"? -- Jonn :Neither. It's "Shepherd". The most hated cod character of all time. i might start a page its about the most hated call of duty character sheperd deserves to be in it he sneaked his way up to the top killed roach and ghost also betraying the task force. Plus he beat the shite out of Price, made PFC Allen get shot in the face (I laughed when it happened to me), stabbed Soapy in the chest and didn't care about his own men's safety.....what a mudak (my fave new word). I'm glad he's.....taken care of. #1 for him! Cpt. Carebear 9:34AM (AEST) :I dunno. I hate what he did to Ghost and Roach, but I can't help but admire some of his qualities. First off, you have to admit that he's one clever bastard, using so many characters, even Makarov, as his puppets. And if the beginning of Team Player is any indication, he seems to enjoy leading from the front. And before anyone starts ranting and trying to contradict me, remember: admiration does not equal respect. Captain Baird Comm-Link'' '' 00:14, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::Perhaps instead of "Most hated character" he should simply be "magnificent bastard"? lawl. OmgHAX! 00:45, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :::He's a manipulative S.O.B. with a delightfully warped worldview and he's also a tough little bastard. I love to hate him. I love him even more with a knife jutting out his eye socket, though. 23:15, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::No way he is probably one of my favorite video game villains ever, Gen. Shepherd is a boss. Virtual America needs more men like him. 05:16, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :::::We've got to remember here that Shepherd wasn't evil, just insane. Everything he did was with good intentions for the country, he was just a crazy manipulative bastard. 05:20, November 15, 2009 (UTC) You know, in a way I agree with him. The America really is "the most powerful military force in the history of man." It's just that we haven't gotten a chance to really flex our muscles since World War II; we haven't fought an enemy that can come anywhere faintly close to matching our Naval, Air, or Armored power, and now most of the world seems to be basing their perceptions of us on the blunders of our politicians. Shepherd just wants to show the world what the American Juggernaut can do when we're really good and pissed, like we were after Pearl Harbor. Captain Baird Comm-Link'' '' 04:48, December 4, 2009 (UTC) If I had a choice between going allies with either Shepherd or Makarov it would be Makarov. Why? Because Shepherd killed my favourite character!!! >:( Thank god I got revenge at the end of the game. >:) LET HIM BURN IN HELL WITH ZAKHAEV!!! >:D By the way Makarov is an alright character :)--Chiefsean16 21:20, December 22, 2009 (UTC) : So, you like the guy who killed probably hundreds of civilians more than the guy who killed two soldiers? Is it just me, or do Shepherd and Makorov(sp?) look a lot a like?BigD0395 19:59, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Sheperd Surviving I know this is a little far fetched but the knife only hits him in the eye hiting he could still be alive, and only lossing an eye. The same thing happened with Zakahev in CoD 4, Price and Mac millian thought they killed him but he only lost an arm. Just wondering 23:16, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :Quite true. If it either missed the brain or barely penetrated, he'd probably live. 23:55, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Then again I don't think things are too hopeful for survival if you were barely alive in the deserts of Afghanistan, alone. 02:05, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Good point, but when Nikoli comes at the end. doesn't he say shadow company will be looking for them...Possibly coming back to the desert..... Also, when you snipe Zakahev, all the soliders and cars leave. But someone must eventually come back for him. 02:50, November 16, 2009 (UTC) I don't think that it's possible for him to survive. Don't forgethe was already wounded from the crash in the chopper. He was stabbed in the eye too. 02:54, November 20, 2009 (UTC) I hope he is dead >:) Well done Soap...if he is dead...--Chiefsean16 21:25, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ::You guys seem to be forgetting that this is a video game, so if IW wants they can bring him back to life in a sequel. It doesn't matter if it would be possible for him to survive or not. In video games/movies, the only sure way to die is decapitation. 08:40, December 29, 2009 (UTC) I hope Shepherd survives; he was a cool character. he should come back in some future Modern Warfare as the main antagonist. He should have just lost his eye or something. Proof that Shepherd was working with Ultranationalists? I was wondering if there was any explicit (or even implicit) mention of Shepherd working with Makarov? I thought that he simply seized the opportunity that Makarov gave, rather than outright using Makarov-- 13:47, November 16, 2009 (UTC) I do not think so. I don't remember him saying it outright, anyway. SG2090 15:21, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Someone with an account or at least someone with a good rep on the wiki should really fix this, there is absolutely no proof in game that Shepherd and Makarov were working together, even as Shepherd using him and lying about what he intended to do. In addition, Makarov HATES the west with a passion, there's no way he'd look at a US Army General and think "This would be a good ally," it's like saying Colin Powell and Osama bin Laden planned 9/11 together. The game implies that Shepherd is manipulating Makarov because he knows how Makarov will respond to certain situations; for example, he knows what Makarov would do if he discovers an undercover American agent in his ranks, so he takes an American and assigns him to be an undercover agent planted near Makarov. At most, Shepherd arranged for Allen's cover to be blown without exposing himself as responsible for it, if he even did that instead of waiting for Makarov to figure it out on his own. ---- There is some subtext that points to Shepherd and Makarov working together or at least through a middle man. In "The Enemy of my Enemy", Makarov knows exactly who Shepherd is and the location of his base of operations. Likewise, Shepherd is able to put an undercover CIA agent into Makarov's ranks. Shepherd refers to the contents of Makarov's hard-drive as a "loose end". Finally, you have the HVI who was murdered by one of Makarov's men. The HVI was probably the middle man between the two parties and it is likely both Shepherd and Makarov wanted him dead. I didn't write or even edit this article, but I do mostly agree with the assessments presented here. ShortRoundMcFly 02:33, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Still, do not infer background information made by either fans or biased readers. Accusations are based on proof and not by jumping to conclusions. If makarov may have known the location of Shepard's base, that does not mean that they are working together, that is just one possiblilty. However, Shepard himself has reasons to back up his betrayal, for remember: even if he was made the Supreme Commander, his country still lost millions of civilians, and only those who are out of their mind would not want revenge against the people who have caused the nuclear missile launch (Task Force 141). -- 00:42, December 20, 2009 (UTC) The first horseman? Seeing as u get this achievement when the nuke goes off, serving as a catalyst for MW2, is he the first (start) of the horseman, with the apacolypse being open war with russia. :No. Not even close. Shepherd's motivations in MW2 revolve around the apathy concerning the deaths of his men in the nuclear blast. With as much hatred as Al-Asad and the Zakhaevs had towards the Western world, it's almost impossible for them to consider an alliance with an extremely high-ranking U.S. General. --XavierGTR 06:00, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Im not saying he is in alliance, im saying that this nuke blast, which made shepard set in motion the events of MW2, and also everything in CoD4 following the nuke. and im ranting so ill shut up. The loss of his men. In the trivia section, people keep mentioning that due to being General of the Army, he wouldn't control Marines, thus his quote about losing 30,000 men is false. However, couldn't it be assumed that he was talking in general, that the US Army as a whole lost 30,000 men to the nuke? - Anonymous Well, seeing as he's been going around with the world's premier international taskforce doing his bidding I think it would be fair to assume that he may have had command over the operation in wherever the hell that was (does it ever mention the name of the country Al Asad has his little coup in?). - .:ExtraMedium:. Since the marines do not have anyone equivilent to General of the Army, and the General of the Army is the second most powerful man in the US during times of warfare, it could be safe to assume that if he was one during that time, he could have been commanding them. 16:20, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Well we have no proof if the force that invaded in the Middle East was just Marines, all we know is that it was an American force, it is possible that Army personnel were sent in as well PhantBat 16:42, November 24, 2009 (UTC) It was definitely not just Marines, I remember Command mentioning SEAL Team Six at least once, in Shock and Awe. Rarely does an invasion of that scale include just one branch of the military. I was randomly browsing Wikipedia, and came across some thing saying that General Officers in the military need to serve in two joint tours to become General Officers. So possible he could've been on that doing a joint-tour. - Anonymous. What a hypocrite! Shepherd says, "Rangers lead the way!", throws Allen into the middle of a firefight, then walks the other way. Asshole.LW556DCJ 03:20, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :Well, he is definitely an asshole; he is one of the game's primary antagonists. ::I'm just pointing out the fact that he says "Rangers lead the way!", then he goes the other way.LW556DCJ 04:07, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :::I know; sorry. ::::But Shepherd isn't a Ranger, so why would he need to 'lead the way'? :::::GAH! I'm just trying to make a point. Oh, and sign your posts!LW556DCJ 03:40, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Uniform In "Team Player" Shepherd should be wearing full combat uniform. He is making himself a target for enemy snipers. he does not care even about his safety, and when did you see a high ranking man wearing some uber heavy shit?--digital 13:05, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :Why is he standing one one bank of a river and shooting at enemies on the other bank with a pistol? He must have been, otherwise why would he reload the weapon? Is he just shooting for fun, or what? -Anon ::He could be doing his "Not One Step Back" impersonation. --Scottie theNerd 01:47, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Name How do you know his name is Allen Shepherd? DevilWarrior112 21:03, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Reasons Maybe i'm just slow but does anyone know why Shepherd had to kill the whole of Task Force 141? Afterall they were working with him, and he didn't have to kill them. Anyone know? thanksDave Foster 19:53, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Dave Foster :Shepherd wants to purge the people who knew about his connection with Makarov and the Ultranationalists. TF141 was the tool he used to start the war, and he intended to remove the evidence. --Scottie theNerd 05:28, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Oh ok thanks now it makes senseDave Foster 19:53, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Dave Foster Fix Shepherds name Well, it looks like theres a bunch of errors concerning Shepherds name and such and people calling him "Shepard" or such so someone needs to fix it, im posting this at 1 AM so im about to go to sleep so I hope you people fix it somehow. :What are you referring to? The only instance of "Shepard" in the article is in reference to another character. --Scottie theNerd 18:08, December 28, 2009 (UTC) New page What about a page called "Assassination of General Shepherd". DeviLWarrior112 21:05, January 11, 2009 (UTC) :What about it? --Scottie theNerd 05:28, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Heterochromia Iridium In case someone wants to add that fact again in the trivia, Shepherd has not Heterochromia Iridium.--PhantomT1412 21:22, January 17, 2010 (UTC) That was pissing me off too. Isn't it actually Makarov with the condition? uh, yes. TNT LotLP 21:29, January 17, 2010 (UTC)